Seryu
Summary Seryu Ubiquitous was a member of the Jaegers, formerly of the Imperial Police. She was a young girl with a strong (and twisted) sense of justice. She was the owner of the Teigu, "Hekatonkheires" until her death which also resulted in the destruction of the Teigu. Seryu was a young woman with auburn hair and amber eyes. During her first appearance, she wore her hair in a long ponytail that almost reached the ground, but it was shortened to shoulder-length after becoming a Jaeger. She was typically seen in a military uniform in favor of dresses and casual wear, and was frequently attired in upper-body armor. Her arms are metallic in place of flesh due to the heavy body modifications performed upon her by Dr. Stylish. When in battle and speaking about justice, her face can distort into a warped and demented version of itself, which has become her trademark over time. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B Name: Seryu Ubiquitous Origin: Akame ga Kill! Gender: Female Age: Teen Classification: Human, Member of Jaegers, Teigu User Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, stamina, agility, master hand-to-hand combatant, well mastered in the use of long range weapons, shapeshifting (for her Teigu), Berserk Mode (for her Teigu) Attack Potency: Building level normally, City Block level with suicide bomb Speed: Supersonic (faster than bullets) Lifting Strength: Class 25 Striking Strength: Class MJ Durability: Building level Stamina: Extremely high, can fight even after obtaining sever and life threatening injuries Range: Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: Magical Beast Transformation: Hekatonkheires (biological Teigu), various weapons (cannons, rocket launchers etc) Intelligence: Not very high Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' Seryu possessed a biological teigu called "'Hekatonkheires" which she named "Koro". It is capable of growing to incredible size on command, and extending it's mouth open to reveal many rows of razor sharp fangs. It also seems to be very durable, being able to regenerate even after being blasted with Mine's "Pumpkin". It can also grow out its arms into massive proportions to annihilate its enemies. Koro also has a trump card, titled "Berserker". This enhances its physical abilities and can stun opponents by roaring, although it apparently overheats after using this skill. During her battle with Mine and Sheele, she is shown to have a pair of tonfas that have been modified to shoot bullets. She can also shoot bullets from her mouth as a result of one of the many body modifications she has undergone. Furthermore, when her arms are cut off, 2 guns reveal themselves to have been placed within her arms for combat use. These were removed by Sheele during their battle and later repaired by Dr. Stylish. After their repair, she was able detach her arms at will to use the guns freely. She was shown to have some martial art skills, as she was trained by Ogre in this aspect. She was also able to beat Mine with a lot of punches. Seryu named the following techniques: *'Execution of the just:' She shoots a bullet from the gun installed in her mouth. *'Justice volley fire:' She bombard her enemies with numbers 2, 7 and 8 of her Judgement of the Ten Heavenly Kings. *'Justice execution:' She detaches her mechanical arms to reveal a gun within each of them. Judgement of the Ten Heavenly Kings Stored inside of her Hekatonkeires Seryu possesses the "Judgement of the Ten Heavenly Kings", ten powerful weapons which function as modifications to her body. She often swaps these weapons around in combat using Koro's main body and, as noted by Mine, they're incredibly powerful despite not being Teigu. They were created by Dr. Stylish, as such his death keeps Seryu from modifying or upgrading them, but she does know how to perform general repair and maintenance on them. *'Number 1: Shinkou's Ball of Justice' - A large flail that can take down a large number of opponents. *'Number 2:' Four missile turrets that can be used to send out a volley of missiles. *'Number 3:' A large sword with a giant blade attached directly to Seryu's arm. *'Number 5: Enma's Spear of Justice' - A large drill-like spear that is capable of mowing down a large number of opponents. It can be launched to be used as a long-range attack. It can also explode if necessary. *'Number 6:' A giant armor reinforced missile that explodes on impact. *'Number 7: Taizan's Cannon of Justice' - A long ranged anti-tank rifle with high destructive power. *'Number 8:' An arm with an unknown ability. It was used during her justice volley fire. *'Number 9: Justice City Detector' - An arm with a radar that detects living beings in a certain area. *'Final number: Chakravartin Furnace of Five Hells' - A last resort in the event of her defeat she has an explosive device implanted in her head. The explosion triggered by this suicide attack was easily enough to fill the small valley in which she and Mine had fought their final battle. The destructive power it possesses was proportionately intense, laying waste to the surrounding environment. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Psychopaths Category:Humans Category:Akame ga Kill! Category:Murderers Category:Evil Characters Category:Martial Artist Category:Teenagers Category:Tier 8 Category:Crazy Characters Category:Teigu User Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Artists